bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales (original German dub)
VeggieTales had a German dub done by FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH in Munich. It was done from 1995-2004. Episodes up until An Easter Carol were dubbed there. The series was distributed by Gerth Medien on VHS and DVD. Translations and Voices Additional voices: Christopher Krieg (injured worker and Christophe) and Wolf Frass (Goliath) Episodes *Wo ist Gott, Wenn Ich Angst Habe? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Gott Möchte, Dass Ich Ihnen Vergebe!?! (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *Bist Sie Mein Nachbar? (Are You My Neighbor?) *Rack, Shack und Benny (Rack, Shack & Benny) *David und die Riese Essiggurke (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Das Spielzeug, das Weihnachten Gerettet Hat (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Ein Sehr Silly Mitsingen!/Very Silly Songs: Bob und Larrys Sammlung der Silly Songs (Very Silly Songs!) *Larry-Boy! und die Lüge aus dem Weltraum! (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Josh und die Große Mauer! (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Madame Blaubeere (Madame Blueberry) *Das Ende den Silly Songs? (The End of Silliness?) *Larry-Boy und das Gerücht Unkraut (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *König George und die Ente (King George and the Ducky) *Esther... Das Mädchen, Das Königin Wurde (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Lyle der Freundliche Wikinger (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Der Ultimative Silly Song-Countdown (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Jonas Mitsingen Songs und Mehr! (Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!) *Stern der Weihnacht (The Star of Christmas) *Die Wunderbare Welt der Auto-Tainment! (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *Die Ballade von Little Joe (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Eine Ostergeschichte (An Easter Carol) Compilations *Helden der Bibel! Löwen, Hirten und Königinnen (Oh Wow!) (Heroes of the Bible! Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!)) *Helden der Bibel! Steh Auf, Steh Groß, Steh Stark! (Heroes of the Bible! Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong!) Movies *Jonas: Ein VeggieTales-Film (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) Games *Das Geheimnis von Veggie-Insel (The Mystery of Veggie Island) *Veggie-Karneval (Veggie Carnival) *VeggieTales: Kreativität Stadt (VeggieTales: Creativity City) *Jonas: Ein VeggieTales-Spiel (Jonah: A VeggieTales Game) *Minnesota Cuke und die Kokosnussaffen (Minnesota Cuke and the Coconut Apes) Albums *VeggieTunes (same title) *Ein Sehr Frohggie Weihnachten (A Very Veggie Christmas) *VeggieTunes 2 (same title) *Larry-Boy: Der Soundtrack (Larry-Boy: The Soundtrack) *VeggieTunes: Eine Königin, Ein König und Ein Sehr Traurige Blaubeere! (VeggieTunes: A Queen, A King and A Very Blue Berry!) *Und Jetzt Ist es Zeit für Silly Songs mit Larry (And Now It's Time For Silly Songs with Larry) *Jonas: Ein VeggieTales-Film: Filmmusik (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Soundtrack) Trivia *This dub has similarities with M&E's dub. **Both dubs refer to Silly Songs by the same name; Silly Songs mit Larry. **Both dubs give Bob and Larry their species as their last names. For example, Bob's full name in both dubs is "Bob Tomate" rather than "Bob die Tomate". **Although not necessarily considered similar, Dave and the Giant Pickle changes Dave's name to be closer to the biblical story. ***However, box art and promotional material in M&E's dub actually used biblical translations, but dialogue used their VeggieTales names. **In both dubs, Larry refers to himself as a salad cucumber whenever he is mistaken for a pickle. *After this dub ended, some of the voice actors would later voice other characters in M&E's dub. **Andreas von der Meden would later go on to voice Archibald in M&E's dub. **Wolf Frass would later go on to voice Mr. Nezzer in M&E's dub. *Unlike M&E's dub, all episodes show the Big Idea logo at the end. All of the opening dialogue for the theme song is translated as well. Transcripts *Read them here. Gallery Bob_und_Larrys_Sammlung_der_Silly_Songs_(VHS).png|Very Silly Songs! (1999 VHS) Bob_und_Larrys_Sammlung_der_Silly_Songs_(DVD).png|Very Silly Songs! (Classics/2004/2007 DVD) Lyle_der_Freundliche_Wikinger_(VHS).png|Lyle the Kindly Viking (VHS) Lyle der Freundliche Wikinger (DVD).png|Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001 DVD) Stern der weihnacht original request by jteka by tamafan9000-dc02tzo.png|The Star of Christmas (DVD) Veggietales die ballade von little joe vhs by peasonnoggin12-dciqbof.png|The Ballad of Little Joe (VHS) Veggietales die ballade von little joe dvd by peasonnoggin12-dcifyzg.png|The Ballad of Little Joe (DVD) Category:International Category:Fanon Works